fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Yume Aozora
Yume Aozora (青空 夢) is one of the main characters in Prism ☆ Warriors. Yume is a cheerful, kind girl who loves anime, video games, art, and writing. Appearance Yume has shoulder-length brown wavy hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. She wears a teal-colored bow on the back of her head, that is attached with a pastel pink star in the middle when she goes to the warriors dimension. In KiraPika, her hair is a bit longer, and her right cheek gains teal and pink star tattoos. Personality Yume is an energetic, kind girl who loves anime and video games, especially magical girls and idols. She has a big heart and never hesitates to help anyone in need. Yume’s also a huge crybaby, crying over even the smallest things. As a child, she was very shy, and while being energetic now, some of her shy side sometimes shows, especially when meeting new people. She’s also quite awkward when meeting others, even running away when she gets especially nervous. Yume’s also a big eater, and will eat just about anything with sugar, especially junk food and desserts. However, she’s sometimes picky when it comes to healthy foods, and hates vegetables and seafood. She’s also sometimes lazy, and loves to sleep. Yume’s also very clumsy, tripping a lot over herself. Songs Yume's voice actress, Sakura Ayane participated in some songs either solo or with other warriors. She is involved in some duet/group songs with''' Ai Kayano''' (who voices Shizuka Mizuki), Miyuki Sawashiro '''(who voices Taylor Akazora), '''Emiri Kato (who voices Dina Harune), and Kanako Tatsuki '(who voices Kiseki Sumireno). Solo * infinity * Dreams Of My Mind Duet/Group * Pa☆Pa☆Pa: Purizumu! (with Shizuka, Taylor, Dina and Kiseki) * ~Magic Within You~ (with Shizuka, Taylor, Dina and Kiseki) * Believe♡ (with Shizuka, Taylor, Dina and Kiseki) Relationships Family * '''Jun Aozora '– Jun is Yume's mother. Even though Yume feels like her mom can be overprotective, she loves her very much. * '''Subaru Aozora – Subaru is Yume's father. Though their personalities are different, they still manage to get along and love each other, even though Yume feels like her dad is a bit strict sometimes. * Maro Aozora – Maro is Yume's younger brother. They argue a lot due to their opposite personalities, and don't really get along well. Friends * Dina Harune '– TBA * 'Taylor Akazora '– TBA * 'Shizuka Mizuki – TBA * Kiseki Sumireno '– TBA * 'Lumine – TBA Others * Celeste – Celeste is Yume's pet pegasus, who is with the other mascots in the Mascot Factory, a pet play center close to the training lounge. The two love each other, since Yume volunteered to adopt Celeste even though the latter had a broken wing. Celeste supports Yume, and Yume doesn't think of Celeste as a pet, but as a friend. * Inori Akahai – TBA * Courtney Murasaki '''– TBA * '''Midori Chikako – TBA * Riho Natsuki – TBA Trivia * She shares her Japanese voice actress, Sakura Ayane, with Ochako Uraka from My Hero Academia, Arisa Ayase from Love Live!, and Ran Mitake from Bang Dream!, along with many other characters. She also shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, with Lucy from Fairy Tail, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online, and Sailor Venus from the Sailor Moon ''series. * Yume's birthday is July 12th, making her zodiac Cancer. * She's scared of spiders. * She tends to use magic attacks more due to having little physical strength. It was later revealed that this was because she is underweight. * Her nickname is known as "Starry Princess" according to Shizuka. * She's the first warrior to take a hiatus from entering the warrior world. * It's later revealed that she's in a band with her real world friends called ''Second Sparkle. She's the vocalist of the band. ** In the warriors dimension, she is a bassist in Miracle Star. Gallery Yume Aozora.png|Yume in her uniform Yume with her bow.png|Yume and her weapon G9uw84nozziw4qg6nilyrsdanzi7fbbcisotjkwfbluqzrfqoo42hpmujxz2pbdy-.png|Main poster Yume casual.png|Yume in her casual clothes KiraPika Yume.png|Yume with her bass Miracle Star (2019).png|Yume in Miracle Star Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:Teal Magical Girls Category:Cure Kohaku Category:Miracle Star